Perfiles
by Valsed
Summary: Kai siente que por fin ha encontrado la paz que desea, ve su mundo iluminarse, dejar el pasado, pero algo le ha creado la sensacion de que todo pronto desaparecera sera cierto?. Yaoi, Rape, Violencia. Deathfic. KaiXMax, KaiXTala –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Perfiles**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi, Rape, Violencia. (en el segundo capitulo).

POV Kai

Lo que esta en cursiva, es descripción de escena.

««»»

««»»

Te veo caminar, orgulloso, feliz por tu triunfo; pero porque estas feliz si sabes que aun soy mejor que tu, o es que por tan poca cosa te enorgulleces, como te resignas con tan poca cosa, eres un fracasado; no te me comparas conmigo y aun así te atreves a verme como si fuéramos iguales; estúpido soy mucho mejor que tu, pero... diviértete mientras lo creas así porque en cuanto te enseñe quien es mejor ya no sonreirás con orgullo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Te veo llegar con tu dulce sonrisa; aun no puedo creer como es que nuestra relación comenzó, pero no importa mucho ahora pues te has convertido en alguien importante para mi; realmente esto que siento es el llamado amor, o solo eres una chispa que se ha atrevido a entrar a mi vida para enseñarme que existe algo mas que el dolor y la soledad. Solo estoy seguro de algo ahora, y es que no se que haría sin ti a mi lado.

-Kai- me llamas con tu dulce voz, te veo sin decir palabra -vamos al parque al pasear-

-si- te contesto sin emoción alguna, sabes que me gusta pasear, pero también me gusta que sean lugares solitarios, solo que tu prefieres ver los rostros alegre de las personas, ver jugar a los niños; pero mientras pueda yo ver tu rostro alegre no importa a donde vaya.

Oscurece y seguimos juntos, hablas con alegría, yo apenas y te contesto; me amas tanto que no te importa que sea tan seco contigo?, muchos dirían que somos diferentes, pero es esa diferencia lo que nos une.

Te he llevado hasta mi casa, sin articular palabra, no has preguntado nada pero puedo ver tu nerviosismo, eres muy transparente, te sonrío levemente y me regresas la sonrisa, es tan cálida. Te guío hasta mi cuarto, te dejas llevar dócilmente; me pregunto si sabrás lo que planeo?.

Hemos llegado hasta mi cuarto en total silencio; rodeo con mi brazos tu estrecha cintura, tus manos envuelven mi cuello, y nos besamos, primero dulcemente, no quiero espantarte, sin soltarte te hago retroceder hasta llevarte en la cama y dejarte caer, me recuesto sobre ti sin aplastarte; has abierto la boca, supongo que por sorpresa, pero lo aprovecho para invadirte con mi lengua, me contestas el beso; es tan delicioso.

Sin dejar tu boca, doblo mis rodillas para recargarme en ellas, dejando así mis manos libres y despojarte así de tu playera; te estremeces cuando toco tu piel desnuda con mis manos; me excita tu timidez. Acaricio tu torso desnudo masajeando suavemente uno de tus pezones; siento como gimes dentro de mi boca, esas exhalaciones de aire no impiden que pueda recorrer tu boca, pero si me lleva a querer buscar nuevos lugares. Esta vez recorro tu cuello lentamente, dejando pequeños besos en él; siento tus manos en mi espalda, moverse rápidamente; me doy cuenta que no te has animado a hacer algún movimiento.

Dejo a un lado mi apasionado trabajo, me siento en tus caderas y fijo mi mirada en tus zafiros; me miras con expectación; rápidamente me quito mi camisa; tomo una de tus manos y con ella recorro mi pecho, te veo sonrojarte. Mantengo tu mano en mi pecho, y me inclino para besarte nuevamente, y sin mas tardanza, suelto tu mano y busco deshacerme de tu pantalón.

Tu mano no se a quitado de donde la deje, solo que ahora la acompaña la otra, siento como tus dedos se tensan. Bajo por tu cuerpo, mientras te quito la estorbosa prenda, tus manos llegan a sujetarme suavemente en los hombros, como creyendo que me alejo, pero no es así.

Por fin estas completamente desnudo, pues también me deshice de tu ropa interior; te tengo ahora a mi merced, entretengo mi lengua en tu pecho, mientras me deshago yo de mi ropa, y poder sentirte con toda mi piel.

Me recuesto sobre ti, pasando mi brazo bajo tu cintura, y acercar aun mas nuestros cuerpos, si eso es posible. Mi otro brazo, paso mas abajo en búsqueda de tu entrada; dos intrusos dedos lograron arquear tu espalda, dándole mas espacio a mi anterior brazo. Escuche un quejido de dolor en tu boca, pero continúe mi recorrido en tu pecho y cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo en tu piel. Introduzco otro dedo, causándote otro quejido, muevo mis dedos en tu interior, dilatando tu entrada, no quisiera lastimarte y el dolor es inevitable.

Saco mis dedos, y separándome ligeramente de ti, me coloco entre tus piernas hincado y las subo pasándolas sobre las mías, me coloco y lentamente introduzco mi miembro en tu entrada. Te veo cerrar los ojos con dolor, mordiéndote el labio inferior evitando gritar, pequeñas lagrimas humedecen tus pestañas y se escapan recorriendo tu mejilla.

Te sujeto tus hombros y te levanto, para que quedes sentado sobre mi, aun puedo ver el gesto de dolor y espero; te acurrucas en mi cuerpo, acaricio suavemente tu dorado cabello. Al sentirte mas relajado, sujeto tus caderas para comenzar a moverme, me ayudas con tus piernas. Puedo escuchar nuestros gemidos, nuestras pieles roza excitándome aun mas.

Varias descargas me advierten de lo que vendrá, mi espalda se arquea y te lleno de mi liquido, puedo sentir también calor entre tus cuerpos, hemos llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo. Te beso suavemente, y te recuesto.

-te amo Kai- me dices con los ojos abierto y el sonrojo adornando tu rostro.

-yo también Max-, salgo de tu interior, y me recuesto a tu lado. Te veo cerrar los ojos y relajar tu respiración, y sin esperar mas, dejo que el sueño me alcance.

««»»

_El chico peliazul, se levanta cuidadosamente de la cama, para no despertar a la persona a su lado. Pero apenas ha terminado de levantarse, cuando el otro chico despierta._

-buenos días Kai-,

-buenos días- dije sin voltear a verlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque deseaba que continuara durmiendo.

_Kai camino hasta al baño si decir palabras alguna, Max se acomodo en la cama, en la parte que desocupara Kai, sintiendo su calor y aroma impregnados en las sabanas._

_El peliazul salió poco después con una toalla amarrada en su cintura. Max al escucharlo salir se incorporo quedando sentado; su rostro tomo un ligero tono rosado al contemplar el torso desnudo alumbrado claramente por la luz del día._

Tan inocente se ve con ese rostro sonrojado, como es que se pone nervioso tan fácilmente.

_Se acerco, lo tomo de la barbilla y le beso tiernamente en los labios._

-ahora te traigo algo para que te puedas cambiar, veo como tardas en reaccionar a mis palabras, le sonrío en cuanto asienta con la cabeza, y me alejo, pero no siento que haga movimiento; camino hasta el armario dándole la espalda, no lo veo pero se que no ha dejado de verme.

Escucho ropa rozar y pasos apresurados, seguido de un fuerte cerrar de puerta, en cuanto volteo no lo veo, ha corrido hasta el baño. Vuelvo a sonreír, es un vicio que me ha nacido por tu culpa.

««»»

Has tardado en salir -me puedes pasar la ropa, por favor?- asomas tu cabeza, sujetando la puerta para evitar que se abra mas.

-claro- me acerco con mi paso tranquilo, estoy ya completamente vestido.

-Kai- me llamas ante mi tranquilidad

-no se porque te apenas tanto- agrego con falso disgusto.

-Kaiiiiiiiiiiiii- me llamas con un puchero, te ves tan gracioso.

-si, si, si- por fin te la alcanzo.

-gracias-, y cierras la puerta rápidamente, sorprendiéndome.

Poco después sales completamente vestido, la ropa te queda algo grande, no puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír, noto que te disgustas.

-qué es tan gracioso?-

-tu- logro decir entre risas.

-mj- sales de la habitación, y por fin controlo mi risa.

Recorro el camino hacia la sala, hacia ahí escuche que tus pasos se dirigían, mi casa es un poco grande, pero aun así no hay mucha distancia hacia allá. Veo que te detienes antes de entrar a la sala, tu cara muestra sorpresa y después cambia a una sonrisa, tus labios se mueven saludando a alguien, a alguien?, no había sido avisado de visitas. Llego a la sala, y ahí lo veo; no se que siento al verlo de nuevo.

-mira Kai, quien vino-, me distraigo a verte, sonríes sin saber.

-Kai tanto tiempo sin vernos- es obvia tu falsa alegría

-Tala- es todo lo que digo antes de tomar asiento.

-bueno, les dejo para que platiquen- te veo levantarte, me sonríes -vere que preparen el desayuno-, me haces una señal con la mano y sales de la sala, en todo ese tiempo no he dejado de verte;... cómo es posible que pase esto, ahora?.

-vaya Kai como has cambiado- sabia que esta no seria una platica tranquila, sobre todo al escuchar ese tono de burla.

-mj, todos cambiamos-

-eso es seguro, pero normalmente se cambia para mejorar- ahí estaba el reto que esperaba.

-y lo hice-

-aah, cambiar a un verdadero hombreo por un escuincle, pues no me parece, al menos que te sientas mejor a su lado-

-claro que me siento mejor a su lado, mucho mejor de lo que estuve antes-

-si te gustaba ser el dominante me hubieras dicho- dijo con ironía -qué? solo así te sientes hombre?-

-si crees que con tus absurdas palabras vas hacerme enojar, te equivocas, no necesito demostrarle de lo que soy capaz-

-sabia que me dirías eso, no por eso te había escogido como pareja-

-ja, tu me escogiste, fui yo quien te dio la oportunidad de estar conmigo-

-no me hagas reír Kai, bien sabes quien mandaba en la relación tu solo eras mi perrito faldero buscando cariñito, ya que tu amada familia no te había dado-

-al menos tuve familia, no fui un abandonado-

-pero supe cuidarme, tu dependías de tu abuelo para seguir adelante-

-ja, yo nunca necesite de ese viejo, por eso fue que lo traicione; o no recuerdas la paliza que le dimos a tu equipo la primera vez que nos enfrentamos-

-solo les dimos la oportunidad, así saldríamos como los pobres perdedores arrepentidos, mientras que en realidad nos deshacíamos de los absurdos sometimientos, dos golpes de un solo tiro-

-me da gracia tu comentario, conozco tu forma de pelear eres un mediocre-

-si soy en mediocre porque te uniste después con nosotros?, vamos Kai dime-

-por lastima, que otra cosa podía a ver sido-

-oh gracias maravilloso Kai, por ser tan amable con nosotros-

Pero no se te quitara las ganas de ser sarcástico -de nada, pueden venir a suplicar mi ayuda cuando quieran-

-pues que amable eres Kai, te haremos un altar a su repulsivo ser-

-tan repulsivo que has venido a verme-

-si, soy algo confuso, suelo ver cosas lastimosas por puro gusto- lo escuche mas calmado -solo para recordar que hay gente que necesita de mi-

-yo necesito de ti?, absurdo-

-no fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando rompí con nuestra relación- cambio el tono de voz -_Tala por que me dejas por ese imbécil?, que ya no me quieres?_, recuerdas Kai?-

-lo recuerdo, me alegro que fueras tu quien rompiera, así no cargaría yo con la culpa de verte llorar por mi-

-llorar por ti?, ni que estuviera tan desesperado, solo fuiste un pasatiempo-

-un pasatiempo que disfrutaste-

-como cualquier otro-

-Kai, Tala gustan venir a desayunar, ya esta servido- escuche la voz de Max interrumpir

-si, haya vamos Max- volteo a ver -gustas comer Tala- te digo con falsa cortesía

-seria todo un placer disfrutar de su compañía- me contestas igual

-para nosotros también-,

««»»

_Estaban los tres sentados en la mesa, Kai en la cabecera Max a su lado, Tala frente al peliazul._

-Max, supongo que tu Kai son novios, o me equivoco?- pregunto muy amable, qué se propondrá?

-si, así es-

-y desde cuando lo son?-

-desde hace un mes-

-un mes?, vaya el mismo tiempo que lleva fuera de Rusia-

-así es-

-quieres decir que el día que llego se te declaro?-, así que quieres saber que he hecho desde que me fui.

-no, unos días después y me sorprendió mucho-

-entonces crees que haya sido por eso que vino?-

-supongo, Kai no me ha dicho- volteo a verme -pero no importa, yo confío en él-, Max me haces tan feliz

-y yo supongo que no te ha dicho como fue su estadio conmigo y los chicos-

-no-

-no le he dicho nada que valga la pena- se lo que te propones, pero no permitiré que lo consigas.

-nada que valga la pena- escucho que ocultas tu enojo ante mis palabras -tal vez tengas razón, no vale la pena, es muy insulso recordarlo-

-así es-

-paso algo malo Kai?- me pregunta Max preocupado

-depende de como lo veas Max, pero como dije antes, nada que valga la pena-

-esta bien Kai-

-pero cuéntame Max, cuando cumplen ya un mes de novios?-

-lo cumplimos ayer- hay Max es ahora cuando me enoja que seas tan abierto con las personas, no ves que te esta llevando a su trampa.

-ayer?, entonces anoche estuvieron festejando-

Veo como Max se sonroja -yo eeh...-

-por tu reacción diría que fue tu primera vez, vaya Kai espero que hayas sido amable-, el rostro de Max tomo un tono rojo

-eso no te incumbe- agregó disimulando mi disgusto

-claro que me incumbe, no somos a-m-i-g-o-s?-. amigos, claro que no, jamas seria amigo de alguien como tu. -cuéntame Max, como estuvo Kai, es tan buen amante como lo...-

-Tala, cállate- digo con fuerza, como se atreve a preguntar algo así -Max, déjame solo con él- le pido mas relajado

-s-si- y lo veo abandonar el comedor

-no quiero que te metas con él, entiendes?-

-lo defiendes?, tan bueno es en la cama, es mejor que yo?-

-mi relación con él no te incumbe, así que deja de chingar con eso-

-no puedo creer que un mocoso como ese sea quien te excite ahora-

-pues si, fíjate que así es-

-él nunca te dará alguien como yo, seria capaz, o no recuerdas como gemías bajo mi cuerpo?-

-eso es pasado, ahora ya no me interesa-

-tan fácil cambias Kai?-

-ah que has venido?- ignoró la pregunta harto de esta absurda conversación, si es que esto es una conversación.

-pues a que mas?, a revivir esos apasionados encuentros- lo veo pasar sus manos sobre su pecho simulando tocarse, comprendo lo que se propone.

-pues ya no me interesan-

-ya lo veo, me pregunto- giro viendo hacia el techo -tan bueno será ese niño como para que Kai me olvide?- lanza la pregunta

-ni siquiera lo pienses-

-vamos Kai, te prometo que no seré duro con el chico, bueno no mucho-

-Tala, solo te digo esto una vez, **no te le acerques**-

Comenzó a reírse estruendosamente -si que lo quieres-, se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a mi -pero no vengo por tu... novio- forzó el decir la ultima palabra -solo he decido continuar con mi pasatiempo-

-olvidalo, no me interesa- se me acerca, puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, es tan calido

-seguro?, él no lo sabrá- sus labios se juntan a los míos, no puedo evitarlo, lo abrazo y lo empujo a la pared mas cercana, contesto el beso, son tan deliciosos, apasionados, excitantes, tan distintos a los de..., me alejo de él.

-largate- te ordeno mientras intento controlar mi respiración, te veo sonreír

-vamos Kai, realmente quieres que me vaya?, no creo que quieras tanto al chico, no eres capaz de amar-

-lárgate-

-bueno lo haré, pero realmente que sientes por él?,... dímelo Kai

Qué que siento por Max, pues yo... -qué te importa, y es la ultima vez que te digo que te largues, sino quieres que te saque a la fuerza-

-bueno, me voy, solo que...-

-qué?-

-bueno, no tengo donde quedarme, no te molestaría hos...-

-si me molesta, hay muchos hoteles-

-Kai que mal amigo eres, no querrás que Max se entere sobre ciertas cosas-

_El peliazul lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo hace azotar contra la pared._

-no te atrevas-

-no lo haré, si eres bueno conmigo-, maldito, pero no tengo de otra no quiero que Max se entere que tuve algo que ver con él,... no por ahora.

-bien, te quedaras aquí, pero solo esta noche-

-gracias Kai eres taaaan amable-, no le digo nada, maldigo el haberme dejado llevar por ese beso, ahora me tiene controlado. -pero que te parece si me llevas a conocer la ciudad-

-olvídalo, saldré con Max-

-bueno entonces iremos los tres-

-NUNCA-

-que genio, solo era una idea, me quedare aquí, estoy algo cansado por el viaje-

-como quieras- me quiero alejar lo mas pronto de ti, por que? maldición, tenias que venir?, que no te bastan Bryan y Spencer para tus juegitos?, a que has venido?, recuerdo que ese día dejamos todo en claro.

Pero eres tan egoísta que crees que someteré a ti, que te iba a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos, absurdo, no soy de los que se dejan destruir por una tontería como esa, nunca sentía algo por ti, solo deseo carnal; no niego que fue deliciosos tener sexo contigo, pero eso fue antes, ahora no tiene caso recordarlo, sobre todo teniendo a Max conmigo;... vaya tan diferentes que son, que es posible que haya andado con dos personas tan distintas, pero que en cierta forma me atraen; pero que es lo que siento por cada uno.

Por Tala sentía deseo, no creo que haya algo mas, por eso me fue tan fácil olvidarlo; pero por Max que siento, mi relación no ha sido como la de Tala donde desde un principio solo fue sexo y desinterés; pero con Max no, a él trato de hacerlo feliz, de complacerlo, realmente esto es porque lo amo, o es por que él es lo que nunca tuve.

_Había caminado por toda la casa, en búsqueda del rubio, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la sala de televisión._

-Max, vamos a salir-

-si Kai- lo veo levantarse rápidamente del sillón y correr hacia, mi puedo sentir sus pequeños brazos rodear mi cintura -a donde vamos?- me preguntas con una gran sonrisa, la cual me calma, eres el único capaz de hacerlo.

-a donde sea-

-Tala nos acompañara?-

-no- te contesto sin voltear, se que no me preguntaras mas, pero siento la necesidad de decirte algo mas, tu confías en mi -esta cansado por el viaje-

-bien, salgamos-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Continuara

««»» ««»» ««»»


	2. Parte 2

**Perfiles**

««»»

Arigato a **GabZ** (:D), ayanai, **HiO iVaNoT** por sus reviews

Advertencia: Yaoi, Rape, Violencia.

POV Kai

««»»

««»»

_Llegaron de nuevo a la casa del peliazul, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo._

-joven Kai, joven Max bienvenido-

-Hola- contesto el rubio

-hn, donde esta el visitante?-

-el joven que llego esta mañana?-

-si-

-me parece que en este momento esta en la biblioteca-

-bien- el personal de servicio se alejo de ahí.

-vas a ver a Tala?-, verlo?, para que?, es mejor así, no tendré que soportarlo.

-ahora no, no tengo porque atenderlo sino aviso de su llegada... mejor hagamos otras cosas- lo tomo de la cintura y me dirijo a mi cuarto, el que tenga invitados no significa que no pueda disfrutar de una buena noche.

-ya llegaron- maldición, por que tuviste que aparecer?

-si ya, tenemos cosas que hacer- cree que me voy a detener.

-Max, me permitirías hablar con Kai?-

-te dije que tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Max?-

-pues yo, Kai?- sentó la mirada de Max sobe mi; creo que es mejor resolver esto ahora.

_El peliazul suelta el medio abrazo que tenia sobre el rubio y gira encarando al pelirrojo. Max entiende lo que significa y continua el camino._

-qué quieres?-

-lo mismo que tu-, creerá que acercándose tanto a mi lograra excitarme, no caigo dos veces en el mismo truco.

-según tu, que quiero?-

-te harás el difícil?, eso es nuevo en ti; siempre rogabas que te diera placer-, se pega mas a mi; me cuesta controlarme, pero conozco sus trucos.

-a veces es bueno darle gusto al cuerpo-

-completamente de acuerdo-, maldito que se ha creído al tirarme al piso, es....

-qué haces?-

_El pelirrojose coloca sobre el otro chico, sentándose en sus caderas y besándolo salvajemente. El peliazul ha llevado sus manos a los hombros del otro en un vano intento de quitarlo, pero su voluntad ha desaparecido. Tala se levanta, dejando a un agitado Kai._

-si no quieres, por mi esta bien-

Que se ha creído?, dejándome así; me esta provocando, pero no lo dejare, no volveré a caer en sus engaños.

««»»

Te veo sentado en la cama, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico; me contagias de esa paz, me acercó silenciosamente, planeo sorprenderte, te rodeo con mis brazos por detrás, mientras estremezco la piel de tu cuello con mis besos.

-aaahh Kai- que bien se escucha eso.

-quiero hacerte mío otra vez-, te suelto y no tardas en girar para quedar frente a mi. Empezamos a besarnos, te recuesto por completo en la cama; extraño, te siento mas tenso hoy.

Ya te he quitado la playera y voy por tu pantalón, mientras saboreo tu boca; pero que...

-por que me detienes?- tus manos han sujetado las mías.

-y... y Tala?, él esta aquí-, por que tenias que nombrarlo?, hasta en esto me molesta.

-no te preocupes por él-

-pero, él esta aquí, nos escuchara-

-que bien, así se pondrá celoso-

-eh?, Kai-

-Max, me estoy impacientando-

-lo siento Kai-

-puedo continuar?-, un asentamiento de cabeza, me da el sigue.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Otro nuevo día, y contigo a mi lado, veo entonces que mi pasado es ya solo un mal recuerdo, algo que deseo olvidar; para que seguir recordando aquello que nos entristece, es solo una sombra que opaca nuestra felicidad.

_El peliazul se arregla, para después salir del cuarto, dejando a un rubio durmiendo._

-Kai, no te pregunto si dormiste bien, los ruidos que hace tu noviecito son muy esclarecedores-, tenia que encontrármelo?.

-no molestes Tala-, aun estoy muy feliz como para que este me amargue el rato.

-no molesto, solo comento que a pesar de los gritos de ambos pude dormir tranquilamente-

-seguro, uno mismo se conoce mejor que cualquiera, supongo que usaste eso para relajarte-

-mm, tiene razón, pero aun así hay algo que me tiene en duda,... quisiera comprobarlo, pero se que no me apoyaras, así que mejor no te digo.

Sus palabras me extrañan, que planeara ahora?, veo que se aleja sin decirme nada, tal vez solo se propone perturbarme.

««»»

_Los tres chicos estaban en la mesa, desayunando, el pelirrojo mostraba un gesto tranquilo, el rubio platicaba con él sobre beyblade, Kai se mantenía callado._

No creo que esa tranquilidad que muestre sea algo bueno, se que algo te propones y lo averiguare.

-Kai- escucho que me llaman

-si Max?-

--estas bien?, te veo muy extraño-

-si, si estoy bien-, veo a Tala con esa mirada burlona, te atrapare Tala, seguro que lo haré.

-te parece salir hoy también?-

-si claro-

-y Tala... nos acompañaras?-, qué?, Max como se te ocurre?

Mas te vale que digas que no Tala -no gracias, pero si Kai me da permiso de usar su teléfono, desde que llegue no le he avisado a los demás de mi llegada-

-puedes usarlo-

-gracias Kai- tu falsos modales no me engañan.

-vamonos Max- no quiero seguir contigo Tala, me perturba tu presencia.

-pero... pero- como que pero?, miro fijamente a Max -si Kai, vamonos-

_Kai jala del brazo al rubio, con dirección a la salida, mientras eran vistos burlonamente por Tala._

««»» ««»» ««»»

_Kai regresaba a su casa, oscurecía, pero aun había suficiente luz, las lamparas de la calle ya habían sido encendidas. Poco antes había dejado al otro chico cerca de su casa, no quería que platicara con Tala._

Me ama, es lo que me dijo antes de despedirnos; ya me lo había dicho, y yo nunca le respondo, solo le dijo que también; no es que no lo quiera, es solo que no se lo que siento, si solo cariño, o realmente es amor. No dudo de lo que sientes por mi, es tan dulce e inocente, podría dañarlo,... no, eso nunca lo haría, él no sabe que es el dolor, la angustia de saber que un nuevo día no es la esperanza que aparenta, que solo puedes esperar desprecio y soledad.

El vivir sometido a alguien que te quiere utilizar para conseguir su ambición, saberse un mero objeto, un arma para destruir. Max, tu no sabes lo que se siente, ni quiero que lo llegues a saber, no quiero que cambies, que seas tan alegre como siempre, me hagas sonreír e ilumines mi camino, pues me has enseñado a conocer el valor de todo aquello que nos rodea, a comprender que existen tantas posibilidades, como personas en el mundo.

_Llego hasta su casa, al entrar fue recibido por el mayordomo._

-joven Kai-

-si-

-el joven Tala, le dejo este mensaje- me entrego una media hoja doblada

-gracias-

-con permiso joven- reviso la hoja en mi mano, una nota?, qué se propondrá ahora.

"Mi tan apreciado amigo Kai", que estupidez

"Como no estuviste todo el día, tuve tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas... " así que si piensas "... y resulta que la curiosidad por descubrir algo que me giraba en la cabeza no me dejaba pensar correctamente, decidí terminar con ello he ir por aquello que me interesaba saber..." ¿a este que le pasa? "...por si te preguntas que es lo que me propongo, bueno te diré que es algo que justamente me prohibiste hacer..." ¿de que habla? "...si ese estúpido niño te hace gritar de esa manera, y de ocupar tu mente, será porque vale la pena, y bueno, sabrás lo que me propongo, nos vemos después para darte mi opinión."

"Tu perfecto amante, Tala" maldito, no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo

A donde?, a donde demonios fuiste?, pero no importa te encontrare, pero no creas que estarás a salvo, esto no se quedara así, no permitiré que vuelvas a interferir en mi vida.

Te buscare Tala no pudiste ir lejos, no conoces el lugar;... debes estar en algún lugar cercano, no seria tan tonto como para hacer algo rodeado de personas, seguro fue a un lugar apartado, que le pareciera adecuado... el bosque, fuimos rodeados de arboles, ahí empezare.

_Kai sale apresurado con dirección al pequeño bosque cercano, sus cabeza gira rápidamente buscando por todos lados, a veces se detiene, pero muy brevemente._

Maldito seas Tala, te destruiré si lo lastimas, te haré sufrir hasta que supliques perdón; no dejare que te entrometas con mi vida, no permitiré que se me impida ser feliz, todo tenemos derecho a serlo, y tu menos que nadie será quien me lo impida.

_A sus ojos se divisa una amplia construcción, un almacén, una pequeña luz se distingue. Al entrar escucho un par de voces, las reconoció de inmediato._

-déjame por favor Tala- es Max

-ya cálmate, si te tranquilizas no te dolerá- maldito Tala

_Max se encontraba tirado en el piso, con los brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza, el torso desnudo; Tala estaba sentado sobre él, lo besaba repetidamente, Max sollozaba._

_Kai se acerco y lo golpeo haciéndolo caer._

-miserable bastardo como te atreves-

-Kai-

-Max, aléjate me ocupare de este-

-Kai, yo...- su propio llanto lo interrumpe, si ese maldito no se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo no estaría así.

Pero se que es mucho para él, lo desato y lo abrazo -no te preocupes-

-Kai-, me abraza, pero siento su cuerpo temblar... tan temeroso.

-no te perdonare esto Tala- suelto a Max y lo encaro

-si, y que me vas ha hacer?-, se encuentra parado frente a mi

-te haré pasar lo mismo que le hiciste pasar a Max-

Ríe -no me digas, y crees poder hacerlo?-, te atreves a burlarte, no me conoces bien Tala.

Me le acerco rápidamente, lo he sorprendido y logrado hacerle caer nuevamente, lo veo en el piso, como la basura que es, se merece que lo golpee, su cuerpo se agita cada vez que mis pies chicancontra su cuerpo.

-Kai, detente- me pide Max, como?, como se te ocurre pedirme eso?

-Max, sabes lo que te iba ha hacer, y aun así lo defiendes-

-si, lo se, pero no vale la pena-, no vale la pena, es hora de que sepa quien soy, y que no debe meterse conmigo.

-Max no dejare que nadie te haga daño, mucho menos él-

-Kai-, como puedes perdonarlo,... con eso no lograras nada, solo que lo intente de nuevo.

-cállate, y no quiero me interrumpas-, es hora de que aprenda una lección -bien Tala, querías tener sexo conmigo, pues lo tendrás-

_Kai lo coloca recostado sobre su espalda, Tala tenia la boca manchada de sangre; El peliazul se sentó sobre él, y con un rápidos movimientos desgarro su ropa. Tala no lograba reaccionar por lo golpes recibidos._

-no te lo permitiré-, ja aun crees poder hacer algo contra mi, has despertado mi ira, no podrás evitarlo.

-ruégame que me detenga- veo su cuerpo sacudirse al momento de golpearlo en su pecho y rostro, se ve tan patético, tan insignificante; es placentero ver tu verdadera naturaleza.

-jamas-

-entonces sufre- azoto su cabeza contra el piso, veo tus ojos abrirse pareces un animal.

-Kai, detente- detenerme?, jamas.

-Max, te dije que no interrumpieras, aléjate- lo miro de frente, no se que siente, solo puedo sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de Tala, agitarse contra mi cuerpo, rozando, es tan excitante, jamas había sentido un placer así.

-Ka-ai-, te veo alejarte y arrinconarte entre unas cajas, por fin me obedeces.

-en que me quede... ah si, estabas saboreando los dulces labios de Max, así que veamos- me acerco y lo beso rápidamente, puedo saborear tu boca, pero quiero mas, algo mas que un simple beso, descubrir tu dolor, muerdo tu boca permitiéndome saborear tu sangre.

-detente Kai-

-eso no es rogar Tala, inténtalo de nuevo-, me miras con reto, no quiero que me vea así un bastardo como tu, tu cabeza llena de sangre y marcas rojas ladea con un nuevo golpe, ese eres tu, un miserable, un patético ser. -dime ahora Tala, ruégame-, no respondes necesitas un castigo mayor, conocer el verdadero dolor

_Kai se levanta y rápidamente voltea a Tala dejándolo boca abajo. Max sabe lo que pasara, pero el miedo lo ha invadido, nunca antes había presenciado algo así._

-bien Tala, te daré lo que mereces-, me siento sobre él, su cuerpo sigue moviéndose haciendo fricción con mi cuerpo, rozando con mi pene haciendo que aumentara su tamaño; que gana con excitarme así, sabe que sufrirá mas. Desabrocho mi pantalón, deseo satisfacerme, y te tengo aquí, a mi disposición

-no, no- empiezas a decir, los siento Tala, pero tu lo has provocado, me hago espacio y me introduzco de un solo golpe, tu grito ha sacudido mi interior, mi sangre recore mis venas mas rápido por la adrenalina, ooohh estoy aun mas excitado.

-jamas antes te había sentido así, es delicioso- mi pene apretado, humedecido por lo que ha de ser su sangre, aumenta el calor, coloco mis manos en tu hombro, estas tan tenso que no me permites acomodarme a mi gusto.

Sigues gritando, esa desesperación tuya retumba en mi ser, ese lamento de sumisión, de dolor y fracaso, es el símbolo de tu rendición hacia mi, me muevo intentando entrar lo mas posible, sentir tu interior, llegar hasta lo mas profundo, destrozarte mientras te marco como mi esclavo, mi bestia de placer. Me cuesta trabajo entrar, tan estrecho, tan... caliente y delicioso, pero no me detendré, tu lección aun no termina.

Has dejado de gritar, me he es mas fácil moverme; te has desmayado, no importa, yo... yo... -aaaaahh-, un nuevo placer, es lo único que te puedo agradecer, aunque no hayamos concluido con la lección.

Como alguien se hubiera atrevido a alejarme de mi felicidad, tanto que la busque, tanto que la anhele... dejar de ser un instrumento, pero ahora contigo le he demostrado que no podrán quitármela.

««»»

Maldición, que es esto que siento.

««»» ««»» ««»»

_El de cabello azul, se encontraba recargado en una pared de un viejo almacén, su vista pasaba del techo, al piso y a un extraño bulto en el suelo. La profunda noche estaba presente, ligeras gotas de lluvia caían, el chico no pretendía moverse, ni hacer acción alguna._

Por que incluso ahora me causas problemas?, no sabes lo desesperante que es?, no puedes dejarme en paz?, es mucho pedir?, querías superarme porque siempre fui mejor que tu, era eso lo que te molestaba?, esa era la causa?, pues no me disculpo, si eran así las cosas, no era mi culpa, si eras mi sombra, no fui yo quien te escogió, ni siquiera fui yo quien decidió que así fuera, fue él, él quien nos convirtió en lo que somos, quien me utilizo y me quito mi felicidad.

_Varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se resbalo su espalda por la pared para sentarse en el piso. El extraño bulto parecía temblar._

Era mucho pedir una vida normal, vivir con la persona que amo y ser feliz, por que?, no entiendo, que hice?, por que me dieron este castigo?, no se hice nada malo, y si lo hice es porque no sabia lo que hacia, no sabia, no sabia, no... se.

Soy inocente, me engañaron, creía estar en lo correcto, no era mi intención, me usaron, me usaron. Todos me usan, mi vida es una farsa que no vale la pena, me enseñaron la felicidad y para que?, para que después intentaran que todo aquello que es hermoso en mi vida desapareciera, no entiendo, es así la vida con todos?... no, no lo es; escoge a algunos desdichados al azar par divertirse, convertirlos en sus juguetes y yo fui uno de los "afortunados ganadores" para complacerlos.

Y tu... y tu fuiste uno de sus cómplices, en un tiempo creí que también eras una víctima, pero no era cierto, me engañaste, me hiciste creer que me apreciabas, que significaba algo para ti, pero no era verdad, porque si me hubieras querido no te hubieras atrevido a lastimarlo y ahora no estarías así, con las marcas de tu castigo en tu piel.

-Te ves hermoso así, con el rojo en tu blanca piel, perfectamente combinado con tu cabello, rojo, el rojo es hermoso, ahora lo veo, rojo en tu cara, rojo en tu ropa, rojo en tu palidez, rojo en el piso, rojo... en mis manos y ropa... no, no me gusta el rojo, no me gusta el rojo en mi, NO ME GUSTA-

-ES TU CULPA, TU CULPA que este manchado de rojo, me has ensuciado con tu sangre, tu asquerosa sangre, tu pudedumbre llena ahora el lugar-

_El peliazul se levanta, camina al exterior, levanta el rostro y se extiende disfrutando del caer de las gotas en su rostro... en su cuerpo, limpiándolo._

La lluvia... la lluvia si es hermosa, el cielo llora, llora por los humanos convertidos en juguetes, el agua nos permite refrescarnos; oscuridad, nos da un lugar para nosotros, entre sombras y soledad, entre lagrimas y gritos.

Se ve tan tétrica la noche, pero no siento miedo, solo tristeza y dolor, como podría espantarme la noche si mis días habían sido una basura; la noche me da un escape, un refugio a la luz perforadora de almas, corrompedora de corazones.

_El joven baja la vista y regresa sobre sus paso, ve a aquel tirado en el piso, no se ha movido; se le acerca lentamente, se inca... su mano retira los mechones rojos que cubren el rostro del inconsciente._

Si tan solo lo hubieras entendido, si tan solo me hubieras dejado en paz, sino me hubieras retado; no estarías así, eres necio y testarudo.

_Se agacho y lo beso suavemente en los labios._

Pero sabes?, lo disfrute, eres delicioso, quien hubiera creído que seria tan fácil.

_Se levanto y su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo inmóvil._

Que haré contigo?, que debo hacer ahora?, estoy seguro que usaras esto para herirme, verdad?, no puedo permitir que los demás lo sepan, no deben saber que te di tu castigo, no entenderán, mi Maxie sufrirá al saber que le sigues dañando, él es inocente y tierno, se que comprenderá la verdadera razón de esto, no lo crees?.

Que has de saber tu de eso, sabes que es inocencia y ternura?, no lo creo, todo tu lo ensuciarías, tan solo tu nombre seria un insulto para él.

-Max dime, que piensas de esto?... verdad que se lo merecía?- no recibo respuesta, te veo ahí en el mismo rincón que se había convertido en tu refugio. -no temas Max, ya todo acabo, él ya no te hará daño-

_El otro chico, permanecía acurrucado en el piso recargado entre la pared y una enorme caja, temblaba con los ojos temerosos, llenos de lagrimas, su rostro sucio estaba frente al pelizaul._

-solo concluyo Max, y regreso por ti-, pobre esta tan conmocionado.

Veo tu cuerpo Tala, es perfecto, debería hacer algo por ti, pero... por que debo ser bueno contigo?, mejor te dejo aquí.

_Camino un poco y tomando una barra de metal cercana, comenzó a golpear al inconsciente._

Esto será tu ultima penitencia, tu cuerpo desgarrado borrara todo indicio de quien fuiste, nadie recordara a un ser tan abominable como tu, se burlaran de lo grotesco que te veras ahora, y yo me reiré porque pude mostrarles como eres en el interior... solo sangre y viseras escurriéndose entre la piel desgarrada, tus piernas rotas al igual que tus brazos, demostrando tu retorcida mente.

_Él otro chico no podía dejar de ver, el atroz acto, sus cuerpo se sacudía por cada golpe dado, como si fuera él quien los recibía. No entendía lo que pasaba, como es que había llegado a esta situación, su mente no deseaba saber mas, pero un extraño deseo le hacia contemplar todo fijamente._

-se acabo, por fin Tala, no me causaras problemas-

_El deforme cuerpo ya no poseía vida. Kai tira la barra y camina hasta el rubio._

-Max vamonos a casa-. El aludido no responde, mantiene su vista en el montón de carne y huesos -MAX VAMONOS-, por que?, qué le pasa?

Se inca quedando a su altura, para poder ver sus ojos.

-Max qué tienes?, por que no me respondes?- sus enormes y dulces ojos se ven tan vacíos; no me ve, no me quiere ver -Max, se lo merecía, solo le hice lo que te iba a hacer a ti, no iba a permitir que te lastimara-

_El peliazul estiro su brazo para tocar su mejilla, pero el rubio en un impulso retrocedió, alejándose de ese contacto._

-Max, qué?, ya no me amas?... sientes repulsión por mi?, ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?...-

_Se levanto y giro dándole la espalda, caminando en círculos._

-es por él que estas así, verdad?; nunca, nunca me dejara en paz, ni porque esta muerto... es, es porque estoy manchado, condenado a llevar su rastro en mi cuerpo, ni el agua pudo eliminarlo por completo-

_Se inca nuevamente quedando cerca. Max voltea a verlo_

-ahora te he perdido, que mas tengo?... solo una cosa-

Se levanta, camina hasta el elevador hidráulico, levanta su pesada carga y se coloca de bajo.

-Max yo te amo, y... y te convertiste en mi luz, mi deseo de seguir adelante, es por eso que ahora no puedo verte así, me lastima.

_El rubio solo lo contempla sin sentimiento alguno, su cabeza es un caos, no entiende lo que pasa. Kai estira el brazo y mueve la palanca quitando el freno, las cajas caen encima de él, solo se asoman varios mechones azules,, otra vida se ha ido esa noche, por la confusión y el desasosiego._

_El único presente, se mantenía en su lugar, su cabeza a dejado de razonar, su corazón ya no quiere sentir, sus ojos irritados ya secos muestran un interior vacío, una mente perdida._

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
